


my life would be real low, zero without you

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Wedding things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: snippets of the lead up to julie and flynn's wedding
Relationships: Flynn/Julie Molina
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	my life would be real low, zero without you

“We should talk about the drinks,” Julie says to Flynn as they lay down in bed, Julie was curled into her  fiancée 's side. Reggie had come by earlier, explaining why he hadn’t been into work yesterday and that he was sorry for causing any worry for them. It had kind of broke Julie’s heart seeing her friend like that – but, she and Flynn just smiled and hugged him. “For the reception, I know we were thinking a limit.”

Flynn nods her head; she too had started thinking about it too – they were already putting a limit on the alcohol being served at their wedding. Alex and Willie were doing that at theirs. They knew Luke could handle being around people who drank, and knew how to handle himself but still, they didn’t want people too  _ drunk _ at their wedding anyway. Julie and Flynn were thinking a four-drink maximum, but with what Reggie has just told them – they're both re-thinking. Now, they don’t want to seem as if they’re ‘babying’ their friends, because that is the  _ last _ thing they are doing. “Maybe we change it to two, we will save money that way too. I think four was too generous anyway.”

Julie leans up to press a soft kiss to Flynn’s cheek, “Yeah. I think that sounds good. After Alex and Willie’s wedding, we shall go hard on planning ours.”

“Yes, and if Luke and Reggie aren’t together, I’m forcing them to the dancefloor,” Flynn comments, and Julie laughs. Her  fiancée was so certain that the two had feelings for each other, but are too damn hesitant to do anything about it. 

Julie understood, she knew how stubborn Luke could be, she did  _ date _ him for a while. “If they aren't together by then, then they’re just two idiots.” Julie adds her own thoughts before snuggling herself into Flynn’s side, pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone. 

(They find out a two days later that Luke and Reggie  _ did _ get together and some money went around the group of friends)

They were sitting in front of each other, their hands held out in fists as they look at each other with determination on their faces. “Right, whoever wins gets Carrie,” Flynn says, “ _ Paper,  _ _ Scissors _ _ , Rock _ ,”

The couple throw their hands as they play the child’s game and is it for their bridal party? Yes. Do they care that they’re playing a child’s game for it? No, it’s all fun and games and what better way to do it when they essentially have all the same friends, and Julie loses. “That means I get Morgan. Come on, they’ll be here any moment. We’ll figure out the rest of our bridal parties later. Time for dress shopping.”

Julie leans in to press a soft kiss to Flynn’s lips when she pouts a little, then there was a knock at the door and sure enough, Morgan and Carrie were standing there with smiles on their faces. “So, who am I going with?”  Carrie muses, and Flynn raises her hand which Carrie takes before dragging Flynn towards the car.

“So, I’m with you it seems,” Morgan states, giving Julie a smile and Julie nods before they head towards Julie’s car. After a small while, Morgan says, “If you want a child free wedding, my parents have offered to babysit Zoe for me, and they totally will welcome El. Or I know Luke’s parents would be glad to take the girls too.”

“We haven’t thought about it, but Zoe and El are well behaved and the only kids,” Julie answers, “But, thank you for offering it up.”

“Hey, kids are a handful. I think we both know that, so I understand if you wouldn’t want them there on a day important to you,” Morgan tells her, and Julie nods her head. El and Zoe were  _ pretty _ well behaved at Alex and Willie’s wedding, so Julie wasn’t worried about it. 

Arriving at the dress store, Julie and Morgan found a few dresses that spoke out to Julie, but then they found the  _ perfect _ one that both agreed suited Julie. It was a nice white dress with a sweetheart line and a light purple lace that went up the neck and arms. It fitted nicely against her legs, with a bit of flow and a purple trimming and matching purple belt in the middle. Julie was standing in front of the mirror, and Morgan came up behind her, resting their chin on Julie’s shoulder, “You look _ wonderful _ my dear, you will knock Flynn off her feet in this dress.”

“It will work well with my mums' necklace,” Julie replies before they turn to the worker who was helping them. Telling the woman that this was the dress. When they meet up with Carrie and Flynn, they too apparently found the perfect dress for Flynn.

Flynn wrapped her arms around her fiancée's waist as she cooked their dinner, pressing a soft kiss to her check. “I talked with the florists today while you were at work,” Julie says as she stirs the food. “I think the flowers will be beautiful and the time we picked was _ perfect _ if we want to include Dahlia’s. Which... I do.”

“I want that too,” Flynn replies, “Do you have photos?”

Julie nodded her head, and pulled out her phone before handing it to Flynn who took it and looked at the lovely flower  arrangements . Smiling she presses another kiss to Julie’s cheek before putting the phone down and helping with dinner.

“Oh my  _ god _ Flynn!” Carrie exclaims, as she covers her eyes when the guy in the room  _ stripped _ . “You got a  _ stripper _ ! A  _ male _ stripper!”

“What! I want to experience this,” Flynn says with a smile upon her lips and letting a light laugh fall from her lips, smiling towards the said male in the middle of the room who was dancing to the music. “It’s for fun.”

“Does -”

“Julie  know ? Yes. She picked him out for me, I picked hers out,” Flynn reassures her friend – her  _ maid of honour _ . The rest of their friends were around, aside from Julie and Morgan who were on child duty, not that they minded because next weekend is Julie’s small hen’s party which honestly both girls just thought a nice get together with their friends and then as a treat a  _ stripper _ as the party. “Come on, we’re  _ both _ lesbians here it won’t harm you too look. Cos look at  _ Alex _ looking away and blushing into Willie’s shoulder.”

Carrie uncovers her eyes and laughs a little, “Is Julie’s male or female?”

“Female, I  _ wish _ we weren’t going to be on kid duty to see Alex’s expression then,” Flynn answers Carrie’s question. “He’s more awkward than  _ Luke _ is, and I’ve seen him awkward around this stuff.” Which is  _ honestly _ why he’s the only one who got the warning, because Flynn cares about her friend's comfortability. And if Luke left half way through the routine when the dancer was getting closer to him and Reggie, Flynn let’s him go.

It was a nice day out, and the sun was slowly going down as the evening came around. Everyone has eaten, and now was the time for the dances. Flynn held out her hand towards her now  _ wife _ , and Julie happily took it and followed her wife onto the dancefloor. It was a nice slow dance to start it off, and Julie loved holding Flynn in her arms and just knowing that this was  _ real _ . She presses a soft kiss to her wife’s lips as everyone slowly started to come onto the dancefloor.

Part way through, Julie sat her wife down as the rest of her band took over the live band they had booked. Julie had asked when she hired the band if they could let her take over for a bit. Julie just wanted to show Flynn just how much she means to her, and that was through a song. She serenaded her wife, and kissed her at the end. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i don't really know weddings? i'm sorry i tried.
> 
> the wedding took place around two years after they got engaged


End file.
